Jump and Fall (formally Eternal Ecstasy)
by Wisterian Princess
Summary: Clary's father convinces her mother to send her to Alicante Academy for a better education. Tessa wants a fresh start and leaves for the boarding school her brother goes to. This story switches around and follows Cassandra Clare's characters into their complex lives as they fall in love, meet, and engage in drama.
1. Alicante Academy

**Hi! I'm Wisterian Princess (if you didn't already know). I started writing this story a while ago (like almost a year long ago) so it may not be as good as some of my other things. Not to mention the fact that there are probably thousands of cheesy boarding school TMI/TDI crossovers, but naturally, I had to write it :P**

**I only have a few chapters written for this, so I'll keep writing, but I need your help (a.k.a: Requests)!**

**Anyway, I know I talk too much :P**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

"No, Valentine!" Jocelyn shouted into the phone. "No, _you_ need to see some sense! I'm not sending _my_ daughter to _boarding_ _school_!"

Luke raised his eyebrows at this. Was Jocelyn's ex-husband trying to send Clary to... _Boarding_ _school_?

"Oh, you don't get to say that! You haven't _been_ here for Clary, for anything! Why would you suddenly get a say now?" Jocelyn paced the living room, cell phone pressed to her ear.

Luke was patiently awaiting her return to his side on the couch. He was glad Clary wasn't here to hear that Valentine was trying to make her go to a boarding school. He only saw Clary every few years.

Jocelyn stopped pacing and seemed to calm a great deal. "... You do have a point," she said quietly, biting her fingernail.

Luke sat up straighter and frowned.

"Alright, I'll call you back once I've talked to her. Bye." She hung up and looked at Luke.

"What did Valentine have to say?"

Jocelyn sat next to him and set her phone on the coffee table. "Valentine wants to send Clary to the boarding school Jonathan is going to."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "_Why_?"

"A better education and a chance to get into a better college. She will also be with her brother."

Luke frowned. "You aren't _considering_ this, are you?"

Jocelyn looked at him with her beautiful green eyes. "He said he'd pay for it."

Luke blinked. "You're gonna send our daughter to boarding school?"

The corner of Jocelyn's mouth curled upwards. She'd said before that she liked it when Luke referred to Clary as _their_ daughter rather than just hers.

"And isn't the boarding school that Jonathan goes to in England?"

Jocelyn bit her bottom lip. "Yes. But think of how much better off Clary would be-"

The front door lock clicked and Clary walked in. "Hey," she said. She dropped her backpack next to the door, walked over and kissed both of them on the cheek. She seemed to notice their expressions and crossed her arms. "What's going on with you two?"

* * *

"Are you all packed, Tessa?"

Tessa turned to see her mother in her bedroom doorway. "Just about."

Elizabeth strowed into the room and smiled at her fondly. "You don't have to do this, you know."

Tessa took a deep breath. "I want to. I can be closer to Nate. And I don't have any friends here, anyway..."

Elizabeth sat beside her on her queen sized bed. "A fresh start. That's what you want."

Tessa nodded. "And Nate."

Elizabeth nodded understandingly. "You miss him." It wasn't a question.

Tessa nodded. "I'm positive. This is what I want."

"_Now boarding flight ninety five to London. Flight ninety five to London_," said the intercom. Tessa took and deep breath and looked at her parents. "That's me."

Elizabeth sniffed and pulled Tessa into her arms. "Good luck, Theresa."

"Thanks, Mom." She turned to her father. "Bye, Dad."

Richard gave her a kind smile, and embraced her. "Have a good time, Tessa."

Tessa stared at one of the airport lights to keep herself from crying. She hated it when people saw her cry. She let go of her father, and walked towards her new life.

Tessa sat in the aisle seat next to a redheaded girl with freckles. She nodded at her and dug into her carry on for her kindle.

* * *

Clary fell asleep on the seven hour flight from Manhattan to London. A stewardess had woken her and told them they'd arrived.

Clary hated airports. They were so chaotic. Dozens of people bustled about, suitcases rolling behind them, talking on the phone, walking through the metal detector...

"I'd recognize that orange hair anywhere."

Clary turned to see Jonathan. "My hair isn't _orange._" She scowled.

Jonathan smirked. "Come along, _sis_, I have to give you a ride. Father's orders."

Clary took a deep breath. She generally disliked Jonathan. She only saw him every three years or so, and he was always either cold or teasing- and not in a good way. "How... _generous_ of you, Jonathan."

Jonathan turned and started walking. Clary followed him, her over sized suitcase rolling behind.

They walked out of the airport and Clary paused, marveling at the scenery.

"Clarissa, I don't have all day. Are you coming or not?"

Clary begrudgingly followed him to a car that was illegally parked. It was small and silver and facing the left. Clary walked around the car and opened the passenger door- and paused. It wasn't the passenger side, but the _driver's_ side.

"Planning on driving?" Asked Jonathan in a mocking tone.

Clary would've scowled if she hadn't been so confused. "... What is..."

"Were you _unaware_ that cars drive on the opposite side in England?" He asked as if he were asking '_were you _unaware_ that one plus one is two_?'

Clary walked around to the other side and got in. Jonathan put her bags in for her and got into the driver's seat. He seemed perfectly comfortable- of course _he_ _would_ be; he grew up in England.

He turned the key in the ignition and pulled out.

"Hey, wake up, Clarissa. Wake up, you're drooling on my upholstery."

Clary's eyes fluttered open. She'd fallen asleep on the way there. _Jet lag_, she thought.

Jonathan stood outside the open passenger door- disorientingly on the left- his arms crossed.

Clary's hand went to her mouth to wipe away the drool, but there was none. She glared at him. "I am _not_."

He rolled his eyes. "We're here. You can get out now."

Clary tried to get up, but something restrained her. She looked down and realized her seat belt was still buckled.

Jonathan scoffed and shook his head to himself, turning away from her impatiently.

Clary unbuckled it and got out. She walked over to the open trunk and pulled out her bags.

Jonathan closed up his car, and walked through the large garage, lined with cars. They entered an elevator and Jonathan punched the '_G_' button. The doors closed.

"Good luck fitting in here," Jonathan said coldly. "The people here come from families of wealth, and importance. You're from a dingy apartment and come from nothing."

Clary glared at him. "There's no shame in living middle class. Not everyone can afford a _castle_ as a home," she spat.

"Indeed," said Jonathan, looking forwards as the doors opened, "not everyone _can_."

* * *

Tessa stepped out of the taxi and looked at the tall castle-looking building that was her new home. A grin stretched across her face when she saw her brother coming down the front gates.

"Nate!" Tessa ran towards him at full speed, and he ran towards her. Tessa crashed into his chest and her arms wrapped around him.

He returned her embrace and laughed. "Tessie."

"It's so good to see you, Nate."

Nate pulled back and looked at her. "You look older," he said, "less like a girl and more like a woman."

Tessa laughed.

"Miss?" Said the cab driver- he had an English accent. "Your bags."

"Of course." Tessa walked back to him. He held out her carry on and she took it. "Thank you."

Nate took her other bags. He pulled out a handful of money from his pocket and handed it to the cab driver. "Thank you."

"This is it," said Nate, "your dorm. I looked into it; your roommate's name is Sophia Collins."

Tessa looked at the white door before her. She put the key into the lock and turned it.

The room was small; a lot smaller than her room in New York, but it wasn't bad. There were two loft beds, one at each corner of the room. The twin sized bed would take some getting used to, though. There was a small desk beneath each loft bed, and a three drawer dresser next to it. There were also small armoires on either side of the door, and a window between the beds.

The right side looked claimed. There were organized things in place; a jewelry box on top of the dresser, a book on top of the desk, and a gray cardigan over the back of the swivel chair. And there were a few pictures pinned up on the wall.

The left side was empty of any personal items. Both beds had white sheets, but that was all.

Tessa set her bag below the loft. Nate put the rest of the bags next to it.

"It's not as nice as your bedroom," he said. "I remember, it was a _nice_ room."

"I don't mind," said Tessa. "It's actually nice in here, too. I could get used to this."

Nate smiled at her. "My Tessie," he said. "Well," he glances around the room, "I'm going to get your uniforms and schedule from the dean's office."

Tessa nodded. "Thanks, Nate."

He nodded and left the room.

Tessa opened the drawers and closet to make sure they were empty before starting to put her things away.

The door opened and Tessa looked up. Nate held a box under his left arm and a disposable coffee cup in his right. "Jet lagged?"

Tessa stood and took the cup gratefully. "Thank you _so_ much."

The door opened and a girl let out a small '_eep_!'

The girl was slender, with dark hair and hazel eyes. She was very pretty, but her beauty was marred by the thick, silvery ridged scar which was slashed from the left corner of her mouth to her temple. "Oh," she said, putting her hand on her chest in relief. "You must be Theresa, my new roommate. You gave me quite a scare." She had an English accent.

"Sorry," said Tessa, trying not to stare at her scar.

The girl walked up to Tessa and held out her hand. "Sophie Collins."

Tessa took it. "Tessa Gray. It's nice to meet you."

Sophie smiled. "Likewise."

* * *

Jonathan had taken Clary to her new room and left her there. Clary put her things on the right side of the room, for the left was definitely already claimed. There were pieces of clothing on the floor, hanging out of the dresser and closet, hanging over the side of the loft bed, and over the back on the chair. There were things all over the desk, and the white sheets were a tumble on the left side bed.

Clary opened the dresser drawer and began organizing her clothes in.

The door opened and Clary looked over. Her eyes widened as she saw a _very_ attractive boy staring at her. The boy had blonde hair and gold eyes, and Clary briefly forgot how to breath.

"You're not Isabelle," said the boy, "where is she?"

"Um..." Clary blinked. "I'm sorry, who's Isabelle?"

"That would be me," said a girl who came out from behind the boy. She was pretty. She had long, straight black hair and black eyes, and she was tall, too. "Don't mind him," she gestured to the boy. "I assume you're my new roommate?"

"Clary Morgenstern," said Clary, composing herself.

"Isabelle Lightwood," said the girl. "Jace, you may have to stop barging in now. You'll have to knock first."

Clary was surprised to find a tiny twinge of disappointment when she realized he must be Isabelle's boyfriend.

The boy rolled his eyes at Isabelle. "You aren't even going to introduce me? _God_, you're rude." He turned to Clary and gave a crooked smile. "Jace Lightwood, nice to meet you."

_Lightwood_, Clary thought, same last name. "Lightwood?"

"We're siblings," said Isabelle.

Clary's eyes widened. "Oh. I didn't know. You don't really..."

"Look alike?" Isabelle finished. "He was adopted."

"Ah." Clary nodded.

The door opened again, and Jonathan paused, holding a box. "_Jace_?" He glanced at Isabelle. "I guess our sisters are roommates."

Clary looked at the box. "Are you moving in, too, then?" Clary's voice wasn't a pleasant one towards her brother.

Jonathan looked at the box in his arms. He walked over and set in in front of her. "Your uniforms," he said, "you're _welcome_."

Clary couldn't bring herself to say thank you, so she nodded at him.

Jonathan turned his gaze to Jace. "I'll see you at rugby," he said. He nodded at Isabelle, and left.

Clary then realized that Isabelle and Jace didn't have English accents. "Are you guys American?"

"Originally, yes," said Isabelle. "We're from New York."

Clary's eyes widened. "Me, too."

Jace cleared his throat. "Isabelle, I need you... Out there." he jerked his head in the direction of the door.

"Oh," said Isabelle. She looked at Clary. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"This is the cafeteria," said Sophie. "The food is free." She gestured into the room. There were dark brown wooden tables with built in benches. Along the left side, there was a long buffet- currently empty- and along the right, were tons of windows lined up.

"Wow," said Tessa, "it's so... so-"

"_Fancy_?" Said Nate.

"Yes. _Fancy._" Tessa smiled.

Sophie had offered to give her a tour of the school, and Tessa accepted gratefully. Nate tagged along. There were very few students wandering around, though. It was mostly just them.

Sophie smiled. "And I'll show you the library, then we're done."

_Library_, Tessa brightened.

"Tessie here _loves_ books," said Nate. "She spends half her time reading."

"I think it may be more than half," Tessa joked.

Sophie laughed softly.

A boy was walking by in the hall. "Hey, Nate," he said.

"Hey, Jonathan."

Jonathan paused and looked at Tessa. "Who's this?"

"This is my sister, Tessa." Nate gestured to her. "And this is her roommate, Sophie."

Sophie looked slightly uncomfortable, but nodded at him.

Jonathan's gaze turned back to Tessa. He smirked. "I think we'll let her off- but only because she's your sister."

"Thanks," said Nate.

Tessa blinked. "'Let me off'?"

"It's tradition," said Jonathan.

"Newcomer gets a special _surprise_," said Nate. "It's a wide range of things- pranks, mostly."

Jonathan chuckled. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Tessa. I bid you farewell." And then he was gone.

"I heard his sister has come this year, too," said Nate, "although he dislikes her. I'm a little worried now."

Tessa bit her bottom lip. This was going to be just like her high school in New York, wasn't it?

* * *

**I'm working on making my titles suck less, what do you think of this one?**

**There were minimal changes to the chapter.**

**Huh. This is actually less terrible than I remember. Anyone disagree?**

**Tell me what you thought! And if I should continue, of course.**

**I'll see you soon!**

**-Wisterian Princess**


	2. Breakfast

**Hey! Me again!**

**I'm apologizing in advance for the terrible knowledge of England that I do have. If I get something wrong, PLEASE TELL ME!**

**As a reminder, I wrote this _months_ back, so it may not be as good as some of my other stuff, but I'm working on it!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"The alarm goes off at that's six," said Isabelle. "We have to go to a community bathroom to shower in and get ready, and breakfast is at seven. School starts at eight."

"The community bathroom..." said Clary. "It doesn't allow _boys_, does it?"

Isabelle threw back her head and laughed. "No. Girls only. You're funny. As if they would let teenage boys anywhere _near_ showering girls."

"You have a point," said Clary, embarrassed that she didn't assume as much earlier.

Isabelle was sitting with Clary, both on their swivel chairs in their dorm, facing each other.

"So, if we get up at six, should we go to bed now?" Asked Clary.

Isabelle shrugged. "I stay up as late as I want and get coffee. It works for me."

Clary giggled. "Cool."

"So," Isabelle changed the subject, "are you excited for your first day tomorrow?"

Clary shrugged. "I guess."

"_You guess._" Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Aren't you looking forward to finding cute boys? We've got plenty. Unless, of course, you already have a boyfriend back in New York?"

Clary shook her head. "Nope. No boys like me."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow, and Clary felt jealous; she'd never been able to do that. "I find that hard to believe."

Clary shrugged. "I didn't really have many friends in New York. Anyway, anyone I should avoid? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Isabelle shook her head. "I get around, but no one I particularly want you to avoid."

Clary nodded.

A loud blaring woke Clary up. It was unpleasant, and Clary took her pillow from under her head and covered her head with it. The blaring seized, and Clary sat up.

"Good morning," said Isabelle from the ground, yawning.

"Good _evening_," Clary corrected. It was still dark outside their window.

Isabelle laughed. "It's six o'clock now. We have to get up."

Clary hung her feet off the side of the bed and yawned.

Clary and Isabelle walked back from the shower area in robes- or, as the English apparently called them: _dressing_ _gowns_. Clary's hair was blow dried, and her red curls spilled down her shoulders and back.

Isabelle unlocked their dorm and went in. Clary shut the door behind herself.

Isabelle went up to her swivel chair and took the clothes from the back. "Have you seen your uniform yet?" She asked.

Clary realized she'd never opened the box. She opened it and looked through the clothes.

Isabelle came over in a white button down and under garments. "Here." She pulled out a white button down, a khaki colored skirt, a blue blazer and a green ribbon. "Put these on."

Isabelle directed Clary on how to wear certain garments, and Clary dressed. Once she was finished, she looked in the full length mirror mounted on the wall next to her armoire.

She was wearing a fitted white button down with a fitted navy blue blazer, a khaki colored skirt that went to her mid-thigh, black knee high socks, black shoes, and a green bow instead of a tie. She looked alright in the uniform, she guessed, though it was uncomfortable.

Isabelle was in matching attire, but since she was taller, the skirt was slightly shorter on her, and her womanly shape worked with the fitted blazer. Clary's figure was less womanly, and it was not as attractive on her.

"I wish they'd let you wear heels," Isabelle said, "I don't like these shoes." She looked down at her own feet. "All well. Let's go to breakfast."

They entered the cafeteria. It was full of people. The tables were mostly occupied by dozens of students in uniform.

The boys' uniform was similar to the girls', but there was a green tie in the place of the bow, and khaki pants instead of a skirt.

The line was long, and full of chattering students.

"You can sit with us if you want," said Isabelle. They walked into the line and got trays.

"Who's '_we_'?" Asked Clary.

"My brothers and I," she said. "Though I just crash their friends' table. They never seem to mind. Join us?"

_That because you're attractive_, Clary thought. "I don't think they'd want me there."

"Nonsense," said Isabelle, "they'll love you."

When Isabelle and Clary finally got their breakfasts, Clary followed Isabelle to a table full of muscular-looking boys. Clary hesitated when she saw Jonathan. He caught sight of her.

"What are you doing here?" He said coldly.

"Everyone, this is Clary," said Isabelle. "Is it okay if she sits with us? If not, we can always go sit with those boys over there-"

"She's welcome," said a rather attractive boy with black hair and strikingly blue eyes in an English accent.

Isabelle smiled. "Thank you, Will." Isabelle sat on the bench between a different boy with black hair, and the same blonde boy from yesterday. She gestured for Clary to sit between her and the blonde boy.

Clary sat.

The blond boy grinned at her. "Clary, right?"

She nodded. "And you are...?" Clary had forgotten his name.

"Jace," he said.

"So, you're Jonathan's sister?" Asked a different blonde boy, one with blue eyes.

"Yes," said Clary, "that's right."

Jonathan groaned in annoyance.

The boy smiled at her. "I'm Nate, by the way."

"Clary."

Isabelle giggled quietly in her ear. "You've already got boys flirting with you left and right," she whispered, "you're lucky."

Clary blushed.

"Oh, Clary, this is Alec." Isabelle leaned back and gestured to the boy who sat on her left. He had black hair and blue eyes. He nodded at her.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Antisocial..." She muttered the next word, so Clary didn't hear it.

* * *

Tessa followed Sophie to a table on the far side of the cafeteria. There were a few other people there.

"Hey, Sophie," said a girl with light-brown skin, and caramel-colored curls. "Is this your new roommate?"

"Yes," said Sophie. "Tessa, this is Maia."

She waved at her.

Sophie gestured to the boys on either side of Maia. "These are Jordan and Simon."

"Hey," said one of them. "I'm Simon. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Tessa sat next to Sophie.

"I'm Jordan," said the other boy.

"Hi." Tessa noticed Sophie was the only one at the table with an English accent. "Are you guys American?" She asked.

"New Jersey," Maia and Jordan said in unison.

"New York," said Simon.

"No way. I'm from New York," said Tessa.

Simon smiled. "Small world."

"Tessie."

Tessa looked up and saw her brother. "Nate." she smiled.

"You can sit with us if you want." he gestured to a table somewhere towards the center.

"It's okay," she said. "Thanks. Maybe at lunch?"

He nodded. "Sure." he looked a little... _Concerned_? Then he walked away.

"I hope I didn't hurt his feelings," said Tessa.

"He probably just didn't want you to sit with us," said Sophie.

Tessa frowned. "Why?"

"Because we're not super... _Cool_," said Simon. "We play halo."

Tessa looked at them in confusion. "How does playing halo make you _not cool_?"

Sophie shook her head. "Never mind."

"Nate Gray is... One of the _popular_ guys," said Simon.

Tessa's eyebrows went up.

"How do you know him?"

"That was her brother, Simon," said Sophie.

"Oh!" Simon stared at Tessa for a second. "I see the resemblance. Tessa _Gray_?"

She nodded.

"Good name."

Tessa looked toward the table towards the center of the room where her brother had gone to. There were muscular-looking guys, and beautiful girls there.

"Those are the cool kids," said Maia, "if cool includes sports, and cheer leading, and being assholes."

Jordan snorted.

_Wow_, Tessa thought, all _schools suck_.

"If you want to join them, it's fine," said Sophie, "I understand."

Tessa looked at her. She looked disappointed. "No," said Tessa. "Unless you'd like me to leave..."

"No!" Sophie shook her head. "I just didn't know if you would choose to sit with that crowd instead."

Tessa frowned. "I don't believe in stereotypes or school ranks. I want friends, not popularity."

Sophie smiled. "Then friends, you shall have."

"Welcome to the group," said Simon.

* * *

"So, Clary," said a blonde girl, "what do you do?"

"Excuse me?"

"Like, do you cheer?" Said a different blonde. "Do you play football?"

Clary frowned. "_Football_?"

Isabelle leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Soccer."

"Oh!" Clary felt stupid. "Um, I don't really do anything." She shrugged.

The second blonde girl blinked at her. "Nothing?" She said flatly.

"Um... I _draw_?" Clary shrugged.

"Are you any good?" Asked the first blonde.

"Um... I don't know, not really."

"Yes she is," said Isabelle. "I flipped through your sketchbook last night. You're actually really good."

Clary's mouth dropped open. "You did _what_?" She whispered.

"Sorry, was I not supposed to?"

"So you draw," said the second blonde. "Anything else?"

"Not really," said Clary.

The blondes looked bored.

"By the way, these are Jessamine and Camille," said Isabelle.

"_Jessie_," the second blonde corrected.

They both seemed to dislike Isabelle and herself.

"Right," said Isabelle. "_Jessie_."

"Hi, by the way," said a girl with black hair and blue eyes. "We haven't been introduced yet. I'm Cecy. You're Clary?"

Clary nodded. "Yeah."

She smiled a friendly smile. "Alright, proper introductions," she gestured to different people as she spoke. "Magnus, Camille, Jem, Nate, Ella, Will, Alec, Gideon, Gabriel, Jace, Tatiana, Jessie, and you know Jonathan. Camille and Magnus are together, and Gabriel and I are together- just clarifying."

Clary smiled. "Thanks."

The bell rang, signifying the end of breakfast. It was time for her first day.

* * *

**I admit that this writing is not as good as it could be. I'll work on that :)**

**Any requests? They help- like a _lot_!**

**Thanks!**

**Oh, by the way, playlist in process. I'll post a sneak peek on my website (located in my profile). And there are also pics.**

**I'll post the next chapter Friday!**

**-Wisterian Princess**


	3. First Day

**Alright, I am officially disappointed with myself. This story kinda sucks, I know :P I did some editing to try and improve it, but I don't know if it helped much.**

**For those of you who are still reading this, thank you for having so much faith in me!**

**Anyway****, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Clary's first period was gym. She changed into her navy blue mini shorts and dark green T-shirt with the school's logo on the chest. Clary had never been a big fan of physical education; she didn't have very high stamina, and she wasn't very good at sports, either. Not to mention that sports bras, in her opinion, were highly uncomfortable, and made her small chest even more flat.

"Hey, I know you," said the girl on the bench beside her. They were both lacing up their white sneakers. "You sat next to me on my flight."

Clary's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, I _did_. That's such a coincidence."

"Indeed." She smiled. She had long brown hair, and blue-gray eyes; she was fairly pretty. "I'm Tessa, by the way."

"Clary. I guess we have gym together."

Tessa smiled and began pulling her hair into a high ponytail. "I guess so."

When they stood up, Clary realized how tall Tessa was beside her, though Clary was shorter than most people. Clary had hope, though, since her mother had looked like her when she was her age, and was now beautiful. Clary hoped she'd turn out the same.

"Hello, students," said the gym coach. "I'm Coach Meliorn. I will be your director in the art of physical education."

There was a snort from somewhere in the crowd of students in gym uniforms.

Coach Meliorn rolled his eyes. "Mr. Herondale, _please_."

Clary saw Tessa glance at the boy who'd snorted. Clary recognized him from lunch, but couldn't put a name to him.

"Today's focus," Coach Meliorn went on, "is football!"

"_Football_?" Whispered Tessa, sounding a bit confused.

"_Soccer_," whispered Clary.

* * *

Tessa ran side-by-side with the person with the football/soccer ball. She had never been very interested in sports, but playing them didn't bother her. She thought they were rather fun, actually.

The girl with the ball angled away from Tessa, extending her slender foot so Tessa tripped, causing her to knock down a boy as she fell on top of him

Coach Meliorn blew the whistle. "Gray! Herondale! Are you two alright?"

The boy smirked up at her. "Hell of a way to meet someone."

Tessa blushed. She rolled off of him and got up. "Sorry."

He was grinning at her. He had black hair and violet-blue eyes, and he was taller than Tessa, too, which was rare. "Don't worry about it. I'm Will."

She nodded and walked away, embarrassed that that was the way she'd met that boy. He was cute, and Tessa wished she could have made a better impression.

Clary came up to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Tessa said, "fine."

"You look a little... Flushed."

Tessa shook her head. "It's nothing."

Tessa stood under the hot water of the shower. It ran through her dark hair and spilled down her back. She closed her eyes and tried to forget that she was in the girls' locker room, surrounded by other people. The only privacy she had was a thin shower curtain.

The water suddenly turned ice-cold, and Tessa let out an '_eep_'. She quickly shut off the water.

There was a stack of folded towels outside the curtain, and she grabbed one, wrapping it around herself.

She went to her locker and opened it, pulling on her undergarments, buttoned her top, and tucked it into her skirt. That's when a girl came up to her.

"You're Tessa Gray, right?" She asked. "Nate's sister?" The girl's blonde hair spilled down her shoulders. She was only her rather flashy undergarments.

"Yeah," said Tessa. "Who's asking?" She continued to get dressed, beginning to tie the ribbon around her collar.

"Jessie. Jessie Lovelace." She leaned against someone else's closed locker. "I suggest sitting with us at lunch. You don't want to be seen with those losers you sat with for breakfast."

Tessa paused and blinked. "Sorry?"

"You should count yourself lucky," she said, "Camille is being very generous by inviting you to sit with us. You are, after all, Nate's sister."

Tessa crossed her arms. "_Why_?"

Jessie looked at her as if she'd just said there were cows on the moon. "What do you mean '_why_'?"

"Why am I '_lucky_'? Is it an _honor_ to sit with you?" Tessa's voice dripped with sarcasm. She couldn't stand girls like Jessie.

Jessie blinked. "... We're doing you a _favor_. Trust me on this one."

"Trust has to be earned," said Tessa flatly. "And I _was_ going to sit with Nate, but I won't if he's sitting with people like you." Tessa turned her attention away from Jessie, and continued dressing.

Jessie scoffed and left.

"She's a piece of work," said Clary, sitting on the bench behind her and pulling on her knee socks.

"Tell me about it." Tessa scoffed.

"You know, they aren't all like her. In fact, there are very few like her. You should sit with us, like you were gonna."

Tessa shut her locker and sat beside her. "Alright," she said, "I'll give it a try."

Tessa had English for third period. She walked into the classroom and sat down towards the center and off to the right.

All the students were sitting now. The teacher cleared his throat at the front of the room. "Good morning, class."

There were murmured good mornings in return.

"I'm Mr. Scott. I will be your English teacher," he said. "Let's dive straight in, shall we?" He began to pace at the front of the room. "Who here has read-"

The classroom door opened and Tessa's eyes widened. It was the boy the fell on in gym.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Scott," he said, not actually sounding that sorry.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Herondale," said Mr. Scott, sounding exasperated. "You may take a seat."

He nodded and walked over to the empty seat behind her.

"Now," Mr. Scott clapped his hands together, "who here has read _Pride and Prejudice_?"

Tessa's hand went up.

Mr. Scott smiled. "Ah, it's good to see someone has good taste miss...?"

"Gray," she said.

"Miss Gray." He nodded. "You _did_ read _Pride and Prejudice_ for _recreation_, yes?"

Tessa nodded.

"And you, Mr. Herondale?"

Tessa looked over her shoulder.

The boy smirked. "I always read for recreation," he said. He looked at Tessa and she turned away, blushing slightly.

"The both of you may choose then," said Mr. Scott, "if you two wish to read it again. If you think you remember, that is."

Tessa felt like she was being watched, which made it hard to concentrate on Mr. Scott's words. She tried not to turn around, but couldn't help it. She glanced over her shoulder and sure enough, he was looking at her. He winked at her once they made eye contact, and Tessa quickly turned away again.

The bell rang and Tessa stood up, gathering her things.

"Hey," Tessa looked and Mr. Herondale was standing over her, grinning.

"Hello," she said.

"You were in my gym class," he remembered, a smirk dawning on his face.

Tessa blushed and looked away. She briskly walked out of the classroom, and he followed.

"Ignoring me again, are you?" He smirked. "That's rude."

Tessa got to her locker and opened it. "Sorry."

"I'm Will," he said. "I never got your name."

"Tessa." She put her books away and pulled out the ones for chemistry.

"Maybe you could sit with me at lunch," he said, "we could get to know each other."

The way he said it made Tessa think his intention may be to get her to make out with him under the bleachers, like some of the boys at her old school did to all the girls who were willing. "No thanks," she said, "I already have plans."

"That's too bad," he said. "Maybe some other time."

The bell rang again. "Bye," she said, then headed off to Chemistry.

* * *

Clary had chemistry as her second period. She walked into the classroom and went to the first empty desk she saw, setting her books down on the metal surface and flipped through the textbook. By the scorch marks on the table, Clary figured this would be an interesting Class.

Out of the corner of her eye, Clary saw someone sit in the seat next to her, and she glanced up.

It was Jace

"Hey," he said, giving her a charming smile.

"Hey."

"Clary, right?"

She nodded.

"I guess we're lab partners, then," he said.

What a coincidence that is was someone Clary knew. Hopefully he was more patient than her last lab partner- or _partners_. Clary had never been very good at chemestry, and her lab partners would always try to do everything themselves, or bark at her when she messed one tiny thing up.

"Okay, students," said the teacher from the front of the room. "I'm Mr. Branwell. You can call me Henry if you don't tell the other teachers." He winked. "Now. I'm going to teach you how to make stuff explode."

There were some whoops and applause, which made Clary laugh.

"This might end up being my favorite part of every day," said Jace, looking at her.

Clary tried not to, but she blushed.

Clary had Third period with Tessa, but she seemed not to notice. Clary watched, amused, as the guy behind her stared at her. Wasn't that the guy she crashed into in gym?

Clary had history with Jace, too. He sat next to her and they talked about class related topics, but she- surprisingly- had fun.

When it was finally time for lunch, Clary met up with Tessa in line. She was talking with a boy with brown hair and crooked glasses.

"Hey," said Tessa, giving Clary a friendly smile.

"Hey," said Clary. "How were your classes?"

"Hell."

Clary laughed.

"Clary, this is Simon." Tessa gestured to the boy.

He waved. "Hey."

"Hi," said Clary.

"Clary!" Isabelle ran up behind her. "Oh my god you'll never guess what..." She trailed off as she noticed Tessa and Simon.

"Isabelle, these are Tessa and Simon," said Clary. "Tessa, Simon, this is my roommate, Isabelle."

"Hi!" she looked at Tessa. "Oh! You're Tessa Gray, aren't you?"

Tessa nodded.

"Are you sitting with us at lunch?"

"She is," Clary chimed in.

"I hope Jessamine hasn't scared you away," said Isabelle, "she can be kind of..."

"Bad-tempered?" Simon suggested. "Catty? Hateful? Malicious? Malignant? Mean? Nasty? Overbearing? Venomous? Vicious? Vindictive? Wicked?"

Isabelle laughed. "I was going to say '_bitchy_'. Simon, right?"

"That's me."

Isabelle smiled.

They got their food and headed over to the table they'd sat at at breakfast. Clary caught Jessie glaring at Tessa. She sat down where she sat that morning, and Tessa sat between her and Isabelle.

"I thought you said you had other plans," said Will to Tessa from across the table, a bit of a playful look on his face. "Canceled?"

"She had plans with me," said Nate. "Layoff, William."

Will chuckled.

"Tessie, glad you could make it," said Nate. "This is Jessie, Camille, Will, Jem..." He introduced Tessa to everyone, and Clary tried to pay closer attention than she did last time.

"How was your first day?" Asked Nate.

Tessa shrugged. "Good."

"Best part was gym," Will added, making Tessa blush.

Clary shot her a sympathetic look. Will was obviously teasing Tessa; he probably did that with most girls who thought he was attractive because he could.

Nate raised his eyebrows at Will, but he shook his head.

"So," said Jessie, "I guess you changed your mind then?"

Clary glanced at Tessa, who didn't answer. She was ignoring her. Clary thought that was a good idea, and might use it. It would probably be better to just ignore- was it Camille and Jessie- all together?

"Tessa, are you going to sign up for any sports?" Asked Nate.

Tessa shook her head. "Probably not."

"What do you like to do?" Asked the boy with silver hair, who looked curiously at Tessa. Clary had forgotten his name, but was pretty sure it started with a 'J'.

"Um... I like reading?" Tessa offered.

"... _Reading_?" Jessie said flatly.

"Just like Will!" Cecy chirped.

Jessie blinked. "Don't you guys like... I don't know, _shopping_?"

Tessa shrugged.

Camille whispered something to Jessie, and Jessie nodded.

"Guys," said Camille, "we should play spin the bottle after school."

There was some excitement from several people, but Clary's stomach tightened.

"You two, too," said Camille, looking at Tessa and Clary. There was a look of dangerously mischievous on her face that made Clary unconsciously lean back a bit.

"Um, no thanks," said Clary.

"Not for me," said Tessa.

Camille had an intrigued look on her face. "Come on. It'll be fun. I _promise_." She _definitely_ sounded like she was up to something.

"Come on, Clary," said Isabelle. "For me? Please?"

Clary bit her bottom lip. "Um..."

"You, too, Tessa?" Said Cecy. "Please?" She clasped her hands together, begging.

"Okay," Clary gave in, then wished she hadn't.

"I can't, actually," said Tessa. "I have plans."

Camille gave her skeptical look. "With whom?"

"My friend."

"We're your friends, too," said Cecy, her eyes full of excitement. "_Puh-leeze_?"

"Maybe some other time."

Cecy made a pouty face.

* * *

Sixth period for Tessa was history with Mrs. Branwell. She sat down in a random seat, and spotted Isabelle on the other side of the room, talking to some boy. Next to Tessa- on her left- was one of the boys she sat near at lunch. He had silver hair and eyes. Tessa stared for a moment, wondering if it was dyed or natural.

He seemed to notice her staring, and looked at her. She quickly turned away. "You're Tessa Gray, right?" He said. "Nate's sister."

She turned back to him. "Yeah." It seemed that being Nate's sister made her very well known.

The boy smiled. "I'm James Carstairs, Jem to my friends."

Tessa smiled. "Is that what you want me to call you?"

"Yes, I would like that."

The teacher walked into the room. "History," she said, "is new to me. I taught maths last year. I'm Mrs. Branwell, Hello."

A murmured hello came from the classroom.

"Let's start with ancient Greece..."

"What do you have now?" Jem asked once they were in the hallway.

Tessa looked at her schedule. "I have science for seventh."

Jem brightened. "So do I. Walk with me?"

Tessa smiled and nodded.

"I heard you say you liked reading," he said as they began walking. "What kinds of books do you like reading?"

"All kinds," said Tessa. "A Tale of Two Cities, Jane Eyre, Vathek, Wuthering Heights. I like lots."

He smiled. "You like _classics_," he observed.

"Yeah." They walked into the science classroom. The teacher sat at his desk in the front of the room and was looking at an open binder.

"Will you sit with me?"

"Sure." Tessa was glad there was someone being friendly here.

The teacher wrote "_Mr. Fell_" on the black board. "Good afternoon, class."

Tessa saw Clary at the opposite side of the room, towards the front. Jonathan, her brother, sat towards the back.

"Who can tell me what the difference between anaphase and prophase?"

* * *

Clary copied what was written on the blackboard in French class.

_nager, natation, nagé. manger, mangé..._

"Don't pretend you didn't notice," said one of the boys who sat in front of her, "that she's pretty."

"You think Tessa's pretty?" Said the other boy.

Clary looked up. One of the boys had silvery hair, and the other had black hair.

"I do," said the one with silver hair. "And so do you."

The bell rang. _Finally_, Clary thought, _first day done_.

* * *

**Oh god, this is awful! I _literally_ cut out the second half of the chapter because it needs to be rewritten or seriously edited. AWFUL!**

**Everyone, please feel free to tell me if you think it's awful. I'm considering taking this down, because seriously, THIS STORY IS POINTLESS! Do you guys think I should continue with it?**

**If so, what should happen during spin the bottle? I've already written it, but, as I said, it's awful, and needs to be rewritten.**

**Thanks guys!**

**Wisterian Princess**


	4. Spin the Bottle

**So as some of you have noticed, I changed the title of the story. 'Eternal Ecstasy', I figured out, sounds very sexual. So I renamed it. The story is now called 'Jump and Fall'. And NO, not like the Taylor Swift song.**

**Sorry that it took me so long to update, everyone! I have no excuses other than my most commonly used one: I suck.**

**I've been having a hard time coming up with ideas for any of my stories lately, especially this one :/ some help would be helpful...**

**Okay, so during spin the bottle, I would listen to Flaunt by Girls Love Shoes. I think it fits :)**

**Okay. Enough chatter. Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

Clary dropped her bag on the floor and collapsed onto her chair.

Isabelle walked in and smiled. "Hey." She dropped her bag on the floor, too, and sat in her chair. "How was your day?"

Clary groaned. "Long."

The corner of Isabelle's mouth curved up. "It isn't done yet. We still have to play _spin the bottle_ with everyone."

Clary put her face in her hands. "Why did I _agree_ to that? I've never _kissed_ anyone before. I don't know _how_."

Isabelle's eyes widened. "You've never been _kissed_?!"

Clary peeked through her fingers. "No. Can't you just say I'm not feeling well and I could stay here?"

Isabelle turned to her desk and opened up her laptop. "Come here."

Clary rolled her chair across the room next to Isabelle.

The page was on Youtube, and she was searching '_how to kiss a boy_'.

"Oh, please don't," said Clary, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

Isabelle clicked on the video. "You need to learn how to kiss within fifteen minutes. What else is there to do? I'm _not_ letting you practice on me."

Clary sighed. This was one hell of a first day.

xxxxx

Clary followed Isabelle to the Auditorium. It looked like a theater- red velvet seats, stage lights. The room smelled like dust and people, and the stage lights made everything slightly tinted blue. It was overall nice.

"Sorry we're late," said Isabelle as they walked onto the stage.

The others were sitting on the stage in a circle.

"I thought you'd bailed," said Camille. "Come on."

Clary sat on her knees next to Isabelle. Her heart was pounding. Why had she _agreed_ to this?

Clary looked around the circle of teenagers in their uniforms nervously, and tried to remember everyone's names to distract herself. Magnus, Camille, Nate, Cecy, Will, Ella, Tatiana, Gabriel, Alec, Jace, Jessie, Jonathan, and Isabelle. Clary was impressed with herself for remembering.

"I'll go first," said Camille. She set a bottle in the middle and spun it around. It slowed near Clary and she sucked in a breath. _Please, for the love of all that is holy_, Clary thought, don't_ land on me_.

It stopped on Nate. Clary released the breath she'd held.

Camille got a feisty look on her face. "Lucky you."

"Oh, come _on_," said Magnus- who was sitting next to Nate. "It was so close!"

Camille laughed. She went up to Nate, and kissed him.

Someone wolf whistled and Magnus rolled his eyes.

Camille went back to her seat. "Jessie, your turn."

Jessie spun the bottle, eyes fixed on it. It stopped on Will.

"Oh, Come on!" Said Will and Jessie in unison.

"_Anyone_ but him!" Jessie pleaded.

Isabelle giggled next to Clary.

"Let's get this over with," said Jessie. With a glare, she went up to Will, and she kissed him.

After three seconds, Will pulled away. "You're a _terrible_ kisser!"

Clary couldn't help but laugh with everyone else, though she tried not to.

Jessie glared at him. "Look who's talking."

"Oh, I know you liked it, Jess."

Jessie blushed and sat back down next to Camille.

"Cecy. Go," said Camille.

Cecy grinned and spun the bottle. It stopped on Gabriel, and he blushed.

Will growled under his breath. He seemed to dislike Gabriel, Clary had observed throughout the day.

Cecy smirked and kissed Gabriel. There kiss lasted for four seconds before Cecy wrapped her arms around his neck.

The others _ooo-ed._

"Okay, that's enough," Will growled.

Cecy pulled away and smirked at her brother.

Maybe she did that to piss off her brother, Clary thought. Then again, weren't those two dating?

Gabriel was blushing a deep red.

"Clary," said Camille, "your turn."

Clary swallowed and slowly spun the bottle. Her heart pounded as the bottle spun. It stopped and she looked up from the nose.

"Alec," said Camille.

"What?" It appeared that he was spaced out.

"Bottle."

He looked down and his eyes widened. "Who spun it?"

"Clary," said Isabelle.

Clary blushed intensely.

"Go on," said Camille. "_Kiss_ him already!"

Alec looked uncomfortable.

Clary slowly went up to him. Her face felt like it was on fire.

She hesitated.

Alec briefly rolled his eyes. He grabbed the side of her face and kissed _her_.

Clary's eyes widened, then she closed her eyes and tried to remember what the video had said to do.

It felt like minutes, but Clary was counting in her head, and it had been exactly four seconds. Clary could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Camille laughed and Clary nodded at Alec before returning to her seat.

"You look like that was your first time," said Jace, sounding slightly... off. Clary didn't know how.

"Your hair matches your face," Jessie giggled.

Clary looked at the floor so her hair would be a curtain.

"I think that _was_ her first time," said Jonathan, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Oh," said Camille. "Was it good?"

Clary didn't look up. She wasn't _sure_ if it was good. It was her first time. She just nodded- thinking it would be rude to shrug.

"Okay, my turn," said Isabelle.

Clary saw the bottle spin and stop. Out of curiosity, she glanced up and saw it landed on Jonathan.

Isabelle was already in front of him. He put his fingers under Isabelle's chin and kissed her slowly. Clary looked away.

The rest of the game was a bit of a blur. The next thing she remembered was collapsing onto her white sheets of her twin sized bed.

"Have fun?" Asked Isabelle.

"Don't make me do that again," Clary begged.

Isabelle laughed. "If you insist."

"Oh, and please don't look through my sketchbook again."

"Why?"

"It's... It's kind of like my diary."

"Oh! Sorry."

* * *

Tessa lounged on her bed with her kindle. She'd lied about having plans to those girls to get out of playing spin the bottle. She wondered if Clary had actually gone, or if she'd backed out.

Tessa was recapping on Pride and Prejudice. It was just as good this time as it had been before.

The door opened. "Tessa? Are you in here?"

Tessa looked over. "Hi, Sophie."

Sophie looked almost nervous. "Do you... Do you want to sit with us for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah," Tessa smiled. "Thanks."

Sophie smiled, too. "I just thought, since you have new mates now... That you may not want to hang out with us anymore."

Tessa shook her head. "Believe me, they're _not_ my friends- well, maybe Clary and Jem are, but not the others. Maybe we could invite Clary to sit with us?"

Sophie nodded. "Okay, that'll be nice."

Tessa climbed down from her bed.

"There's still a few more hours till eighteen hundred, so-"

Tessa frowned. "Eighteen hundred?"

"Six o'clock."

"Ah," she nodded. "Continue."

"So, we should do something," she smiled. "You probably haven't seen much of London yet. Would you like to?"

Tessa nodded.

* * *

"Clary. Clary, wake up. It's almost time for dinner. Do you still have jet lag? Clary!"

Clary opened her eyes. She had been drawing in her loft bed and dozed off. She sat up.

Isabelle was putting on makeup in the mirror, not looking at Clary. "Clary, you should get ready. Dinner is going to be served in fifteen minutes."

Clary climbed down from her loft.

Isabelle saw her in the mirror. "Oh good, you're up." Isabelle put her mascara back into her makeup bag. "Did you say you were sitting with Tessa this evening?"

Clary looked at herself in the mirror. She had pillow lines on her face, sleepy eyes and messy hair. "Yeah. You wanna join us?"

"No thanks. Not enough hot guys there- no offence to them."

Clary chuckled and tried fixing her hair.

"Jace asked about you, by the way."

Clary turned, her cheeks growing warm. "He did?"

"Yeah." Isabelle turned from her mirror, too, completely oblivious to Clary's blushing. "Ready to go?"

Clary shrugged. "I guess."

xxxxx

They went down to the Cafeteria. Clary got her food and walked over to Tessa's table. "Hey."

"Hey," said Tessa. "Glad you made it." Tessa and Sophie moved down the bench.

Clary sat next to Tessa and across a brunette boy, who sat next to a girl.

"Clary, this is Sophie, Simon, Maia, and Jordan." Tessa gestured to everyone. "This is Clary."

"Hi," Clary gave a small wave.

"Hey," said the boy across her- Simon. "This may seem like a weird question, but do you like _manga_?"

Clary's eyes widened. "I _love_ manga!"

Simon seemed surprised. "Really? Cool. Which ones?"

"Um, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist-"

"Me too!" Simon exclaimed, his eyes beaming.

Clary and Simon talked about manga for awhile.

"So, Clary, what's your story?" Maia asked.

Clary frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Like, do you have a story of why you're here; at Alicante?"

Clary shrugged. "I do, but it's kind of boring."

"Can't be worse than some of the other conversations are," said Jordan.

Clary sighed. "My parents are divorced. My dad got my brother, and all the money, my mom got me. I was four years old when they split. Mom got remarried. We live in an apartment in New York. My dad convinced my mom boarding school would be a good idea, for my education, and he's paying for it, so here I am. Told you it wasn't interesting."

"Who's your brother?" Asked Maia.

"Jonathan Morgenstern."

Simon's eyes widened. "You're _related_ to that asshole?"

Maia elbowed him. "Simon!"

"No, it's okay," said Clary, "I agree with you."

The bell rang.

"End of the day. How was your first day, Tessa?"

Tessa shrugged. "Good, I guess."

"And yours, Clary?"

"Good."

xxxxx

Clary sketched the people she'd met that day in her sketchbook that night. She drew Isabelle, Alec, Jace, Maia, Simon, Jordan, Tessa, Sophie... She fell asleep while drawing.

Her phone buzzed in the middle of the night. Clary woke up and read the text. It was from Jocelyn.

_Luke's dead._

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! And sorry for the cliffhanger! I'm working on it.**

**So I know the kissing thing was like, well, you probably wanted Clary to kiss Jace, right? Well I thought about it, and if I had everyone kiss their future boyfriend/girlfriend, it would be too much of a coincidence, right? Plus, Clary and Jace's first kiss should be something more special than _spin the bottle_, right? (I do NOT ship Clary/Alec. EVER! MALECMALECMALEC!)**

**Anyway, some of you are aware that the playlist for this story is currently blank. Any ideas for songs for this fic?**

**And finally: Europe. I'm going to be out of town in April- pretty much the whole month- because I'm gonna be in Europe. Sorry, but my updates will be extremely minimal! Sorrysorrysorry!**

**Okay, see you guys later! If you have any suggestions for the story, it would seriously help! I have little to nothing more!**

**-Wisterian Princess**


End file.
